


Play it again, Ash- Rated 'A'

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: If Ash came back at 18.





	1. A Warm Reunion (Ash X Misty)

It took a few minutes, but they were able to scrounge up enough twigs and straw on the cave floor to get a campfire going. “May as well get comfortable.” Ash took his jacket off and pulled the wet shirt out of the pack, setting them nearby to dry. “Now I’m glad Mom had me get a waterproof bag.” He looked relieved as he pulled out a canteen and pack of freeze-dried food. “Stuff’s not great, but it’s some...thing…” His voice faded when he saw Misty, her back to him, pull her top off and adjust her suspender straps.

“When in Rome.” She said, turning around to show the straps were strategically covering her nipples. Though he could see their outline. She strutted by and laid it beside his shirt before sitting with him.

“Well, I believe I’m going to get some shuteye until the rain’s done.” Mew-owth said, somewhat quickly. He quickly used his telekenisis to tear a couple of loose rocks from the wall, making an alcove

Pikachu caught on as well, forcing a yawn. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” With that, both pokemon curled up and worked on letting sleep take them.    

* * *

 

Using one of their sleeping bags for a makeshift seat, Misty and Ash bundled up under a blanket. She snuggled up against him, getting an arm around her. “I have to admit, this is a lot more fun than the first time we met.”

“I’ll say, better rain than an angry flock of Spearow.” He ran his fingers along her side, making her squeak and laugh. “Or a deep-fried bicycle.”

“True, but there’s one other thing I’m enjoying more this time around.” There was a noticeable purr as she said that.

“What’s tha-aaht??” Ash found himself pulled down onto the bag, and on top of Misty.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, Ketchum.” Her voice was a lusty growl as she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He was understandably surprised at the assertiveness she was showing...for about two seconds, then slid one hand over her thigh while his other moved up under her suspender strap.

"Ash..." Misty mewed as he cupped her breast, pushing the strap away a little to expose the pale pink nub, which he caught between his thumb and forefinger. "Mmmm..." She bit her lip.

While this was the first time he'd seen a bare breast for real, he'd managed to find a bunch of tips and tricks in one of the other magazines. Trying out one, he pulled the other strap away and wrapped his lips around the other nipple, gently suckling on it. The way she arched her back and gasped meant he must've done it right. His free hand, back on her thigh, moved up to squeeze and and knead her rear.

"Ahh!" She whimpered. "Don't stop..!"

Feeling braver at her reaction, it was then he decided on going for the big guns. Slowly, his hand moved to unzip her shorts, once they were open, he slid in to cup her mound, discovering she was already wet. 

She squeaked and started humping against his palm. "D-don't tease me...please!"

He pretended not to hear and slowly rubbed her, the heel of his palm brushing against her button. She bucked harder and let out a cute grunt when he touched the sensitive button. He also noticed she didn't have any panties on as he rubbed her, when made his grin widen. "Going commando? Didn't know you had it in you, Misty. Or, apparently, on you."

Misty had a death grip on the sleeping bag as she looked down at him, her face flushed and breath coming out in rapid pants. "Oh god...Ash, I-I feel like I'm gonna cum already!"

"Well, can't have that. Not yet anyway." He pulled his hand out, and feeling more than a little curious, gave the honey on his hand an experimental lick. It was a bit like licorice; slightly sweet, slightly bitter, and a tad salty. He kind of liked it, actually, and proceeded to lick his hand, giving her a sideways look as he did. She apparently thought the sight was hot because she bit her lip and whined. Deciding that was enough, he started to unhook her suspenders. Next thing he knew, he was rolled over onto his back with Misty straddling him.

"Two can play that game, Ash." She smirked. Before he could respond, she slipped under the blanket, moving it so it completely covered her.

His eyes widened when he felt the rest of his clothes disappear off him with surprising speed.

"Holy shit, Ash!" Her voice was slightly muffled under the blanket. "Where've you been hiding this monster!?" He could damn near  _feel_ the smile on her face grow. "Hehe, I'm going to enjoy this."

His eyes reached reached their limit when a soft tongue started running over his erection, and an equally soft hand wrap around his balls, gently rolling them around in the palm. "S-sweet Arceus...!" He managed to get out hoarsely. The tongue slid up and him several times; each time she reached the tip, he felt Misty briefly wrap her mouth around it and gave him a quick suck like she was enjoying a popsicle.

What she did next nearly sent him over the edge. When she got him in her mouth, she didn't leave. Instead, he felt his cock being tucked in between her breasts, the warm globes squeezing against him as she audibly started to slurp hungrily. Ash promptly went cross-eyed, with a smile he was glad no one could see.

Then he felt her breasts start to slowly rub against what wasn't in her mouth. _'She's treating me like a lolipop!'_ He thought, squirming a little as he felt a familiar tightening starting to grow downstairs. That seemed to be exactly what she wanted, since she slid back out, letting out a cute gasp when her suspenders clipped her breasts as she left her shorts behind, leaving herself as naked as he was.

She deliberately dragged her stomach and crotch across his length before positioning herself over him. With an exhale, she slowly descended onto him. Despite sufficient lube, she gasped loudly as he slid in, his size proving to quite filling. Once he was fully hilted into her, she took a moment to let herself get accustomed to the feel before Ash took over again, rolling until she was pinned under him again.

"Heh, think it's my turn again." He grinned, doing his best to keep his train of thought over the blissful tightness he was feeling.

She just kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Show me what you got!"

On that cue, he started to piston into her, starting with a slow but somewhat forceful rhythm.

"T-tight!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, ready to slow down.

"Y-yeah!" She managed to get out. "Harder! Don't you dare stop!"

He quickly complied, picking up speed until the air was filled with the sounds of flesh colliding, grunts, moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Yes!" Misty cried out, the impact causing her breasts to bounce with each slam. "A-Ash, I...I'm...ahhAHHHHH!!!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her pussy clamping down on him in reflex. With a shuddering hiss, he soon followed, spilling his load into her, cock spasming slightly as a thick warmth splashed against her walls.

 "Haa...haaa..." She panted. "That was..." She kissed him deeply. 

"You can say that again." He laughed a little, seeing they were both too drained to really do anything else right now. The blanket was still somewhat on them, so he pulled it up over their nude forms, savoring the afterglow and the other's touch until sleep claimed them as well.


	2. A Different Gym Battle (Ash X Misty/Daisy/Violet/Lily)

Ash could only chuckle at how impatient Misty was as she hurled his shirt aside. "Heh, kinda getting the feeling that nookie on your old bed isn't the only reason." He said, moving so he could undo his pants.

She looked like she about to say something before getting a contemplative expression. "Hmm...I'll be right back!" She quickly got off and zipped into the walk-in closet she had. "I expect to see you in your birthday suit when I get out!" She added, closing the door behind her. Soon as she was in, she began rummaging through the clothes, a few she hadn't worn since she was a kid, but didn't have the heart to throw away. "It's gotta be here somewhere...AHA!" She grinned, holding up her target in victory before moving to quickly unbutton her shorts. 

Meanwhile, a now nude Ash was quietly standing by the bed.  _'Wonder what she's got up her sleeve.'_ His answer came when the door opened and she stepped out...

Wearing the slingkini she'd had on for the magazine cover. "Heh, little snugger now." She wigged her hips a little, trying to ignore the fact she was getting a pussy-flossing with each step. Plus the fact it was barely staying over her nipples. On the plus side, she got a good view of the sight of her boyfriends cock visibly twitch at the sight of her, along with how he was looking at her.

"Habba..." He uttered, staring slack-jawed.

"Well, if this old thing can get you to react like that..." She purred, strutting towards him, "...then maybe I should bring it along."

"N-no complaints from me." He grinned, slipping his arms around her once she was close and falling back onto the bed, pulling her into his lap in the process. As he did, the movement made the thong piece rub higher into her nether lips, eliciting an aroused gasp. "Heh, sounds like someone can't wait." It was then that an idea hit him. Smirking, he rolled until she was pinned under him. "You know, Misty." She squeaked when he gently pinched her nipple through the material. "They say Gym leaders need to have endurance on par with their Pokemon, right? So they can keep up with multiple challenges a day."

"Y-yeah." She squirmed when he began rolling it between his fingers, moving down as he did.

"Which begs the question; how much can  _you_ handle?" Moving the material aside, he caught her nipple in his mouth, sucking eagerly as he kneaded and squeezed the other.

"A-Ash...!" She gasped, arching her back at the feel of his tongue lathing over the currently sensitive nub. "I thought-haa-aa...I thought I was the horny one!"

* * *

 

 **Ah...uh, hmm...that's a new one for me."** Arceus mused as he peeked on Ash's current whereabouts. As a Pokemon, human mating habits didn't really interest him much. However, he still found it peculiar enough to have a looksee on occasion.

"Boss?" Dialga looked over. Luckily, the meshing had freed him and Giratina from their own Red Chains, so they were sticking around to see what was gonna happen.

 **"Seems that strength and speed aren't the only things Aura can increase with use. It affects endurance/stamina, too. Oh my, hope that Misty girl took her vitamins."** He replied, letting out a sigh.  **"By me, I need a girlfriend."**

"Um, you know you're basically  _God_ , right?" Giratina spoke up, stretching three of his legs. "I mean, you could just MAKE one."

He shook his head. "Too easy, besides...I don't know my type...no pun intended." He then heard a 'wah-wah-wahhhh' sound and gave both Palkia and Dialga the stink eye.

* * *

Lily shook her head. "I know it's a little petty, but still can't believe our little sister snagged a guy before we did.

"Tell me about it." Violet said as the trio headed down the hall. She turned to ask Lily something when an unfamiliar sound reached their ears.

"...Ash..."

Daisy looked around. "You heard that too, right?" When Violet nodded, she added. "It kinda sounds like Lily when she using her dildo."

"Daisy!" Lily snapped. "That may be, but you don't have to tell  _everyone_!" She looked up to follow it.

"...harder!...AH! Do that again!..."

"That's definitely Misty.." Violet looked towards her bedroom door. "...no. Couldn't be..."

"Could it?" Daisy asked, inching towards the door, the other two right behind her. The closer the got, the louder the sound got. Soon as they were close, Lily opened it as quietly as she could and they peek inside. " _Ho..._ "

" _Lee..._ "

" _Cock!_ "

The three sisters stared slack jawed at the sight. Misty was on the bed, wearing her old slingkini, though it'd been moved to uncover her breasts. And she was fisting the hair of a naked Ash who was kneeling with his face between her legs, making her squirm in ecstasy. One of his hands had a firm grip on her breast, while the other was on her thigh.

Now, they could hear the sounds of him licking and sucking away at their sisters nethers.

" _He's eating her pussy out like it's a chocolate cake!_ " Violet whispered, staring in surprise and amazement.

"Ash..wait.." Misty spoke up, trying to catch her breath.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No, just, can I get on top now? I want you on the bed with me."

"Heh, sure."

The sisters' eyes nearly bugged out as Ash got up and moved onto the bed, letting Misty straddle his head before the moans continued.

"Oh my...you get a look at those abs??" Violet started to drool. "You could shine a Cloyster on them!"

"Abs!?" Daisy hissed, pointing as Misty reached back to stroke his shaft. "He's hung like a fucking Tauros!"

"How do you even know how big they are?" Lily asked.

"Figure of speech, Lily!" Daisy replied. "My point is, I want a ride! You think Misty'll share if we ask?"

"Gonna need some good bait if we're gonna try." Violet replied. "Not to mention a good way to convince them both to let us have a taste."

"Wait, I know just the right 'bait'!" Daisy chirped. "I'll be right back." She took off before the others could ask.

"So." Lily spoke up. "How do we get them to agree?"

Inside, they heard Misty speak up. "Say, Ash, remember what you said about Gym Leaders needing stamina?"

"Yeah." He replied, making her squeal when he nibbled on her clit.

"Haaa...w-well, I was thinking, how about I show you what kind of stamina a Gym Leader has?" Before he could respond, she slid back and and impaled herself in him, screaming "YESSS!" As she she was promptly filled/stretched again, not wasting any time before bouncing hard on him.

"Holy shit!" He gasped, more out of surprise than anything. "Who's the eager one now?"

"Shut up and RUIN me, Ketchum!"

"Woof!" Lily exhaled hard. "How.. how'd..." 

"Hmm..." Violet mused for a second, a cat-like grin forming. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Nf, think you can outlast me, Waterflower?" Ash smirked, grabbing her ass as he met her with each bounce, making her moan and shriek. The two were so caught up in it, they never noticed the door open.

"Hey, Misty-oh...wow." Violet chuckled, or tried to, while they both jumped.

"V-Violet! What the hell!?" Misty snapped, not bothering to cover. "How bout knocking!? BOTH of you!" 

Lily held up her hands. "Sorry! We didn't know you two were, um...busy."

"Well, what do you want??" 

"We were about to let you know a couple of our Pokemon were feeling better. However..." Violet bit her lip while Daisy just stared at Ash's stomach. "I'm thinking maybe we could have a different kind of 'battle.'"  

Misty narrowed her eyes at the way she said that, only to see where they were both staring. "Oh HELL NO!" She snapped, covering Ash with her body. "Get your own boyfriends!"

"We're not looking to steal him, Misty. Just...borrow him for the night."

"Say what...?" Ash asked, deadpanning slightly.

"There any chance you and Misty'll let us have a taste?" Daisy gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

They looked at her for a moment before Misty leaned in to whisper. " _What do you think about this, Ash?_ '"

" _...I think we aren't going to get any time alone unless we humor them some. Only thing is, are YOU gonna be ok with the idea of watching me with another girl?I"_

" _That's the hard part, Ash..."_ She sighed. _"I_ _remember how there were other girls from the other timeline that were interested in you. I know Mew-owth mentioned it,  and I've been trying to wrap my head around how to feel about that. But, this just came so out of left field, when I haven't fully thought it through that....that I just don't know what to think._ "

"Here, _why don't we try this as an_ experiment?" He suggested.

She gave him a doubtful look" _Experiment?_ "

" _Yeah, after all, you want to be sure about this, and yourself, right?"_ When she nodded, he continued. _"So,_ _who would you trust more to help in that regard than your own sisters? With them making a promise that they'll stop if you tell them to, of course."_

_"You think that'll-"_

"Found them!" She paused when Lily came in, carrying two costumes. Misty Instantly recognized the bunnygirl outfit she had on as one she got last Halloween.

 _"'Didn't know', my eye_." Ash muttered.

 _'Why those sneaky little...'_   Misty thought, watching them scoot into the closet to change. _'Well, who can play that game!'_

 

* * *

Misty looked at the trio; Lily in her bunny outfit, with a zippered highleg leotard. Daisy in her kitty cat lingerie, complete with paw gloves, and Violet, wearing her maid-style bikini. It'd taken her a moment to word it how she wanted, but all three gave their word that the moment she said 'stop' they'd back off right then and there.

It'd taken even longer - by way of a best out of seven game of rock-paper-scissors - but, Lily was the first to go.

As she eagerly hopped over, Misty was quick to whisper. " _Ash, a little secret about Lily; she LOVES being spanked, especially if its on her bare ass._ "

" _Seriously?_ " He asked.

" _Yep, Violet did it  during my party. She climaxed in a couple of minutes._ " She waited until Lily was ready to hop in his lap when she held a hand out. "Upupup! You didn't think you'd get to ride just like that, did you?" She gave a coy grin as she gripped Ash's shaft, slowly stroking him. "You have to  _earn_ that right. I think an old-fashioned blowjob'll work."

"M-Misty!" Ash moaned as she pumped harder. "W-what are you...?'"

"If she wants it bad enough, she'll do it. Besides..." She smirked as her hand was replaced by her sister's mouth. "...the idea of watching my boyfriend get sucked off is kinda hot."  

"H-haat.." He groaned at the feel of Lily sucking away on him like he was a popsicle, grabbing a handful on her hair on pure reflex.

"Yeah...that  _is_ ho-mm!" Misty was cut off by the feel of a hand between her legs, and a finger rolling over her clit while another ran along her nether lips. It didn't take long for her to follow the arm up to see a smirking Ash.

"You're not the only one who can change the game..." He pinched the nub, making her gasp lightly. "...my little water maiden."

"A-Ash..." She blushed in time to feel his lips on hers.

Despite the fact that she was rather enjoying the taste of the shaft in her mouth, Lily was kind of annoyed at being ignored. Letting a petulant little whine, she started sucking harder, getting them to glance her way.

"Heh, she always was the attention-hungry one." Misty said, teasingly running a hand through her hair. 

"Does his cock taste good, Sis?" She asked, curling up against him. "The way he feels against your tongue? His cum's a little salty, but its not bad. Kinda like coffee."

Lily gave a little nod, blushing slightly at admitting it.

"I heard there's stuff a guy can eat that'll help the flavor." Violet offered.

After a moment, Lily let him go with a soft 'pop', before she started stroking him. "Can I can some more now? Please?" She begged. "My pussy's drowning..."

"Well, you did do what I saahh..." Misty bucked when Ash slid a finger in between her lips, running the tip along her walls. " W-what I said...oh, Ash...so...so I guess." She squeaked when another finger joined it.

"Yes!" She chirped, hopping up, and pulling the leotard aside, exposing her already dripping slit before crawling into his lap. "Be gentle?" She asked, positioning herself above him.

"We'll see." Gripping her hip with his free hand, Ash slowly thrust up while he guided her down, making Lily gasp.

"Oh god...oh god....how are you still walking straight, misteeEEE!" She screamed, feeling her tunnel get stretched out. "A Taruos' got NOTHING on this thing!"

"Her first time?" He asked, slowly bouncing her in his lap.

"MMmmm-hm..." Misty purred, grinding into his hand.

Once Lily got used to him, she began to moan softy, grinding in time with the pumping until...

*SMACK!*

"AHH!" Lily squealed, her back arching at the sudden tingle in her ass. "You...you just...MMMF!" She squealed again, this time in pleasure while her ass cheeks jiggled a little from the impact. "Do it again, please!"

"Oh? And why should I?" Ash asked, fingering Misty a little harder, her own gasps and delighted mews filling the air.

"I...I've been a bad lil bunny..." She whimpered, trying to ride him and get her ass higher in the air at the same time. "Very bad! I need to be punished!"

Ash swatted her rear again, already starting to leave a handprint on the trembling cheek. "I believe you do." He smirked. "What do you think, Misty, a good ten?"

"Make...make it fifte-AH" Misty clutched his arm when her orgasm hit, soaking his hand. Instead of pulling away, he kept going, making her cry out more from the continued stimulation combined with her cumming.

"Fifteen it is, then." He looked at Lily. "You count." He drew his free hand back.

*SMACK!" "O-one!" Lily moaned, arching her back some. *SMACK!* "Two!"

Meanwhile, Violet watched nearby, listening to her sisters shrieks of pleasure in between the smacks and counting. " _Be gentle, Master._ " She whispered, squirming her thighs together.

Daisy just giggled and drooled. "Nyaaa..."

*SMACK* Ei...IIIII! Cummmming!" She screamed, bucking hard onto Ash's cock, her voice covering over his own rough grunt as he spilled into her, his grip on her now tender buttock, serving only to make her push on him more. "Ha..haaa..." She panted, her whole body shaking. "Th...th..." She tried to speak before giving up and leaning in to kiss him hungrily. "Ah...thank you...Master." She cooed, once she managed to catch her breath.

"You're welcome...my little bunny." He patted her head.

"Hehe, so who's..." Misty started to say, but Lily interrupted.

"But...Master hasn't finished 'punishing' me yet..."

"She's got a point Misty. We said fifteen; that was only eight."

"Well...true." She purred as he started on her clit again. "F-fine. Just hurry."

*SMACK!* "Nya-ine! Harder, Master! Punish your naughty little bunny!"  


	3. A Different Gym Battle Pt.2

"Ooh, I'm gonna be sitting funny for a while...and I love it!" Lily giggled, laying beside a tired, yet also happy, Misty. She'd barely made it through the rest of the fifteen smacks before cumming hard again.

"My turn, nya!" Daisy scampered up, proving she was the bustier of the the three with how the top barely held her in from her bouncing.

 _"Ash, Daisy has a thing for being restrained. Just pinning her down turns her on."_ Misty's advice for sister number two was going to be interesting to apply. With a grin, he waited until she was close before grabbing her.

"NYAA!?" She shrieked in surprise as she was lifted up and flipped gently onto the bed. She barely had time to register it before her arms were slipped up under her and Ash had hold of her legs, effectively folding her slightly.

"Going somewhere, Kitty?" He asked, his aura-boost giving him enough strength to keep her pinned. "You know, spanking that bunny worked up an...appetite." Daisy 'eep'ed when he pulled her panties to her knees, with his head slipping in between her thighs. "I think I'll have a snack or two"

Daisy let out a surprised squeak when she felt him kiss her clit then slowly move down, engaging with a hot and heavy makeout session with her pussy. The way he'd restrained her was arousing enough, but whenever his tongue slid in just enough to part her netherlips... "Myaaa..." She purred, watching one of his hands moving up.

None of them could see what was happening, thanks to the 'barricade' of her thighs and his hair, but the sharp inhale and moan told them enough, along with how she started squirming happily. Though they could see him push her top up and squeeze a breast, the soft flesh giving slightly to his grip.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as he plunged his tongue in, lathing against her walls. A loud squeal was all she could let out from the surge of pleasure while he licked, sucked, and practically devoured her womanhood. Meanwhile, her breast was under similar assault from squeezing, kneading, and having the now sensitive nipple pinched, rolled, and tugged. She couldn't tell what was driving her wild more; the ease of how he was having his way with her, or how helpless her kind of was to do anything in response aside from crossing her legs over his back.

 _'Hm, she tastes just like Misty.'_ Ash thought idly, grinning to himself at the happy squeal she let out when he tweaked her nipple, followed by a scream as she climaxed, hitting him with a mouthful of her honey. _'Yum!'_ He gulped it down eagerly, making sure he did it loud enough for them to hear. A quick peek let him see Daisy, and Misty from where he could see, were sporting bright blushes. "Nice...." He spoke up, "....for a first course."

"First cooooOOHH FUUUCK!" Daisy screamed as he descended on her again, his tongue delving slightly deeper into her 'treasure trove'. Her eyes nearly rolled back from the sensations hitting her, his teeth scraping over her mons, his slightly rough tongue rasping along her sensitive walls. Coupled with the way he was toying with her breast, she was almost ready to melt.

Lily giggled at the expression on Daisy's face, gently rubbing the still glowing handprint on her asscheek.

Violet squirmed, feeling like she was about to cum just watching, as well as wishing her turn would hurry and arrive.

Misty, on the other hand, was starting to feel the first pangs of conflict. Part of her was screaming 'your boyfriend is fucking another girl!', but it was nowhere near as intense as she thought it would be, boarding more on annoyance. However, it was overshadowed by another, stronger part, screaming 'this is so  _hot_!'. She wasn't sure what side to listen to, which confused and slightly worried her. 

"OH GOOOOD!" A second scream from Daisy got their attention. They looked in time to see Ash slide up between her legs, his upper body pushing them apart enough to make the panties hold her more while he was propping himself up on either side of his head. "Time for dessert." He growled, his tone making making Misty whimper with lust slightly. Seconds later, Daisy gasped, followed by a shrill squeal of "T-tiiight!", mixed with a faint grunt as he slid into her.

"You certainly are!" He grunted, pumping hard and filling the air with the smacks of colliding flesh. "The little kitty having fun?" 

"NYAAA!" She screamed, another climax starting to boil in her loins. "Yes, Master! MMF! H-harder, harder! Claim your little kitty!"

He quickly complied, lifting her pelvis up with each thrust, and making her screams of pleasure come even louder, feeling his own limit hit. Switching to quick, short, pumps, he felt himself empty into her, followed by a cry of pleasure from Daisy's third orgasm. He continued pumping until the last spurt before sliding out and letting her sit up.

The moment she did, she grabbed his head and planted a searing kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Master." She purred, before falling back, exhausted.


	4. A Different Gym Battle Pt.3

"Was Master good to you, too Daisy?" Lily cooed as she curled up with her sister.

"Mm-hmm." Daisy purred, letting out a cute yawn. " _Very_ good..." She snuggled up against her, nodding off a few seconds later.

"FINALLY!" Violet yelled. "I'm about to explode here!"

 _"Ok, Ash..."_ Misty started, glancing at her third, and the slightly oldest, of her sisters. _"Violet's the freaky one. She fantasizes about being completely dominated. As in throw her shove her against the wall and plow her, regardless of what she says. She says 'stop', she wants more 'No', she wants it harder. Claim her as your property, basically."_

 _"Ok, I...think I got_ it." He replied, standing up.

 _'I know Mew-owth said his stamina would increase...but it can't have done it THAT fast, can it!? He's not even tired!'_  She thought, blinking when he rushed Violet, WAY faster than she expected, pinning her front against the wall. With one tug, he ripped her bikini bottom - which was luckily velcroed - away and sheathed himself in her.

"No, don-AH!!" She screamed at the feel of her pussy being filled up. She tried to sound convincing, but the look of utter bliss on her face said otherwise. "Ooh..don't, please!"

After a couple more hard thrusts, Ash picked up her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder, forcing her to lean on him for balance. "please, let me go-mm!" She was cut off when he claimed her mouth, while undoing the knot holding her top closed.

Misty squirmed where she sat, watching the top fall open before he grabbed her breast. A hand slid down to her soaked mound as she imagined him putting her in the same position. The helpless feeling if him fucking her raw made her stifle a shiver of pleasure

"Let me...oh yeah...I-I mean let me go! Please! I-ahh..." Her eyes rolled back slightly as he continued pumping into her, and she felt her honey start running down her thighs. he responded with latching his mouth to the unheld breast, sucking roughly. "Oh YES! I mean...Stop it!" 

* * *

 

"Got any sevens?" Brock asked, looking across the table at Mew-owth. Once again he was shot down by both the local Joy and Jenny, and he was well aware of what was going on down that hall. Kind of hard not to given the screams they could hear.

"Go fish."

Now he was there, playing cards with the Pokemon...and losing.

The disguised psychic-type gave him a calculating look. "Got any twos?"

"Ok, that's four times in a row!" He muttered, sliding the card over. "Are you reading my mind?"

"Really, Brock." Mew-owth replied. "Would I honestly stoop to that level? Just to win a game of cards?"

"Hm....maybe..."

Mew-owth just chuckled...and glanced at the Poliwhirl looking over Brock's shoulder

* * *

Violet whimpered as her pussy continued to be slammed, trying to make it sound pained/scared. "Please...no more! Any more and...and you'll break me!"

"Oh?" Ash asked, before pinning her firmly between him and and the wall. Hard, fleshy smacks filled the air as he almost picked her up off the floor, subconsciously boosting himself with aura.

* * *

 "Oookay...mental note; never let the Lucario Kingdom know that Aura works as a sexual aid." Arceus said to himself, blinking at how loud Violet was when she let out an orgasm-induced scream.

* * *

 

"Oh...wow." Lily said.

"I'll say." Misty bit her lip, watching her now weak-kneed sister's juices trickling off Ash's balls.

"Looks like you had fun." He said, seeing her tongue hanging out, along with the silly grin.

"Don't stop!" She squealed when he started pulling out. "Break me, PLEASE!"

"Break?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yes! Claim your naughty pet! Make me your property, Master!"

"I..." Ash quickly looked at Misty and shook his head slightly in confusion; he had no clue how he should react.

"Here, you can go ahead and let her down, Ash." Lily said, with Daisy waking up from her nap. "We'll take it from here.''

"Huh? Nooo!" Violet whined, as he get her leg down. "But I wanted him to wreck me!"

"Well, maybe some other time." Daisy said, moving to help her balance. 

"But you two got to go all the way!"

"True, but he's  _Misty's_  boyfriend, remember? We're not here to hog him."

"But..."

"No buts, Violet." Lily put a finger to her lips. "Though, if our little sister's cool with it, we could all give him a bit of a...thank you. Maybe help her out a little too." She wagged her eyebrows at Misty.

"Um..hehe." She turned bright red.

Ash followed her gaze as they slowly pushed him onto the bed beside Misty. "Maybe I could lend a hand." 

The young Gym Leader could swear she heard a tone of 'about damn time!' when he said that.

Within minutes, all five were in bed; Lily and Violet eagerly licking Ash clean while he slowly devoured Misty, with Daisy sitting behind as she play with her little sister's plump tits.

 


End file.
